Machines, such as vocational vehicles, off-highway haul trucks, motor graders, wheel loaders, and other types of large machines associated with construction, mining, and other industries, often include operator station that may be elevated relatively significantly above a ground. The machine may include platforms, stairs, and other support structures that permit an operator to move to various access points on the machine. Some of the access points are used for ingress to and egress from the machine. The operator station may be accessible via an entry position that may be relatively close to the ground. For example, the entry position may be linked to the operator station via a set of stairs or other suitable access units. However, such arrangements may be up to two meters or more from the ground. To be well equipped to face emergency and/or unfavorable circumstances, the machine may include emergency exit equipment, such as ladder, stair, and/or the like, to facilitate exit of the operator from the machine. Conventional emergency exit devices are generally attached externally to the machine's walkway platform and in proximity of the operation position. This allows the operator to exit the machine via the emergency exit device.
However, attachment of the emergency exit device to the exterior of the machine may alter an outer specification of the machine and insecurely expose the emergency exit device to an outside environment. This may increase the risk of collision with and/or damage from external objects such as, a wall, doorway of a repair bay, and/or other components. Accordingly, the emergency exit device may become damaged or deformed when operated in rough environments. The present disclosure is directed at solving one or more of the above-mentioned problems of the current emergency exit systems in machines.